


夜幕下的那只兔

by Star_Of_DFB



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-10-26 01:43:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17736629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Of_DFB/pseuds/Star_Of_DFB
Summary: 不要轻易招惹流浪兔XD





	夜幕下的那只兔

诺伊尔是在家门口看见那只兔子的。

那是只很大只的白兔子，大只，而不是肥。事实上好像还挺瘦的，诺伊尔不由得觉得这才是它没有被抓去做熏兔肉的原因。

耳缘静脉注射空气，刮毛，去皮，焯煮烟熏多放糖。放在盘里撕开，或许加点孜然？还是芝麻？

都不错，嗯。

眼前的兔盯着他看，呲出一对长长的牙来。

怕了你了。他飞快地伸出手在兔脑袋上揉了一把，然后及时在那只兔咬上来之前收回手。白兔蹦跶了几下，像是在发泄某种不满。幸亏是冬天穿的够多，诺伊尔想，要不然怕是会被咬到胳膊。

但是白兔就很冷。白兔的毛也有点脏。而且它毛很短。诺伊尔觉得它可能要秃了。虽然不知道兔子有没有秃不秃这一回事。

他从袋子里抽出一根胡萝卜。有机的。他刚买的。

“你好无聊啊。”他举着胡萝卜在兔子面前晃了半天，白兔转开眼睛一脸爱答不理，虽然诺伊尔也不知道为什么他觉得那只兔子有表情，“没名字吧，叫你Bunny？叫Benni吧，可爱点。”

兔子依旧没反应。

他耸耸肩把那根萝卜放在兔子面前，起身活动了一下蹲麻了的腿，然后转身离开。

 

那个冬天他遇见了那只兔子42次，放下过10根胡萝卜，8棵生菜，6束香芹，5个苹果，到后来变成了他在宠物店选的一打兔罐头。放在兔子面前的时候兔子都没什么反应，但当他站在窗口往外看，却总能看见白兔拖着那些吃的一溜烟跑掉的背影。

 

最后一次看到那只兔的时候快开春了。兔难得心情很好，连诺伊尔一迭声喊着“Benni”揉它的时候它都没怎么反抗。

整整一个冬天，最后诺伊尔才发现发现它的兔尾巴上有一撮小黑毛。

 

然后诺伊尔就再也没看见过那只兔了，因为他搬到另一个城市去了。

 

搬家半年之后他出差回到曾经的城市，晚上在外面无聊至极于是理所应当地走进一家夜店。夜店是新开的，有以前的老牌夜店没有的兔男郎。兔男郎顶着兔耳朵，手里举着托盘，托盘里的酒一晃一晃，兔男郎的小尾巴也一晃一晃。

“你们装备可太逼真了。”喝了不知道多少杯之后他对离他最近的兔男郎说。

兔男郎转过头冲着他笑了笑，这一笑就笑进诺伊尔心里去了。

诺伊尔想起冬天的那只兔子来，手不由自主地往兔男郎屁股上摸。

啪的一声诺伊尔收回手，兔男郎下手可太重了，他捂着手背想。

“我请你喝酒吧。”他不屈不挠地接着说，他也不知道自己在做什么，可能是因为兔男郎笑起来太好看了，那张清秀的脸适合做出这种表情，纯良无害的样子配上那种装扮居然有点别样的色情。

 

兔男郎的酒量可太差了。这对于一个夜店服务人员来说实在是不太好。

诺伊尔把兔男郎扶到自己的床上的时候这么想。

他发誓他本来不想做什么的。

直到兔男郎开始疯狂咳嗽而他好心好意给他拍背顺气，顺着顺着发现事情有些不对劲。

他没听说过摸人后背能把人摸硬了的。

更令人窒息的是诺伊尔自己也硬了。在兔男郎通红着脸用那双泛着水汽的棕绿色眼睛看着他的时候。他头上的兔耳朵一抖一抖，屁股上的尾巴也一抖一抖。

 

能把持得住的都不是真男人！

 

诺伊尔扑倒了兔男郎。

诺伊尔和兔男郎搞得超开心。

诺伊尔有点累。

兔男郎为什么性欲这么旺盛。

他揉着兔男郎的耳朵根想。

等等。

这好像不是发夹。

 

诺伊尔颤抖着把兔男郎翻过身去。兔男郎发出一声餍足的呻吟任他摆布。

诺伊尔颤抖着看到兔男郎尾巴根上的一撮黑毛。

 

“你没看见我的工牌吗？”

兔男郎不知道什么时候支起身来，一脸纯良无害地看着他。

诺伊尔的视线转向他们扔在地上的一大堆衣服。巧的是兔男郎的工牌就在微弱的光线里闪闪发亮。

“Be——Benni？”

“就当回报你的吃吃喝喝了。”青年转过头去，把脸埋在手臂里不看他。

 

诺伊尔后知后觉地贴上去。

“你喜欢吃多大的胡萝卜啊？”

 

然后他被兔男郎果断地踹到了床底下。


End file.
